Beyond Everything Else
by Sai Cutie
Summary: Their love was lost in their past lives. They are now reborn and are given another chance to rekindle their lost love. But there's just one problem, they are both straight guys and one of them is to be married. Oops. KAIxREI SHOUNEN AI FIRST STORY
1. Kismet

**Title:** Beyond Everything Else

**Authoress:** Sai Cutie

**Summary:** Their love was lost during their previous lives. Now they are reincarnated, destined to rekindle the love that they had lost. But there's just one little problem, they are now both straight guys and one of them is even engaged. Oopz!

**Warning:**

Yaoi/ Shounen Ai

Light Fluffs

Angst

Mild Lemon (maybe?)

Slight AU

**Pairings:**

KAIxREI (main)

KAIxHIL (One sided)

KAI x JULIA (only mentioned)

**  
A/N: **Hi! I'm Sai. This is my first story and my first go at Yaoi, so please bear with me and help me, XP …I'm taking this story in a slow pacing.

Please review and tell me what you think, it can be as random as 'I love pie' or something as serious as a constructive criticism. I'd really appreciate it, thanks!

ENJOII!

And oh yeah, in my story Kai never met Rei during his younger years.

XXXXXX

"_My heart is a lonely hunter that hunts in a lonely hill…"_

XXXXXX

Moscow, Russia

3:08 am

"Mmm.." Kai groaned as he stirred in his bed, something was ringing, pulling him back into the earth away from the dreamland. He slowly fluttered his crimson eyes open, he searched his room. There was no one in. He sat up; there was still that damn ringing again. He stood up, rubbing his forehead.

His head still felt heavy and foggy.

There was a loud beep, followed by a voice saying, "Master Kai, Master Voltaire wants you in China today. I will send a ticket to your flat early this morning. You better get up now and prepare--your flights at nine."

Kai shook his head, sighing. He plopped down into his bed, pissed at the disruption of his sleep, and closed his eyes. He was ready to go back to dreamland. But his mind remained alert, wondering why his grandfather would want him in China? He sat up again, he threw the blankets away and walked to the bathroom.

The sooner he gets to China, the sooner he'll know why.

XXXXXX

Kai cursed in his mind.

He was so stupid to agree to _fly _to China; he could have just taken the train! It's not like he hated flying, he just hated what happened last time he was on a plane. He felt someone staring at him, he turned to his left and narrowed his gaze at the fat woman sitting beside him, and he could tell that she was in her late twenties.

"What?" He snapped; he was in a dangerous mood.

And the woman didn't help ease it.

She meekly shook her head and shifted her attention to the other side. She had blonde hair tied in a tightly secured bun, some strands falling on her face; she had pale blue eyes and pale sticky skin. She was wearing a fitted pedal and a fitted pink shirt that said, 'kiss me, I'm cute.'

Kai slumped lower on his seat; he rested his elbow in the seat's arm followed by his head resting on his palm. He looked blankly out the window, he grimaced, the clouds were a bit fluffy today not allowing him even a peek on the earth below.

He wanted to just lock himself in the bathroom, but he can't get out sitting beside a fat woman it was hard.

Kai was nineteen now and he was the heir of the Hiwatari Enterprises, officially. He had been introduced just a week ago to all the stock holders of the company. He was forbidden to even touch his beyblade by his grandfather, who believed that if Kai didn't succeed in defeating Tyson in the World Championships a couple of years ago he should just concentrate on the company.

But he secretly kept the bit chip with him.

Honestly, he had no idea what to do with his life anymore, it was like it just passed it him by and he couldn't even do anything about it. He has been working hard all his life, trying to impress his Grandfather, which didn't succeed. But it didn't matter to him now; he has out grown that pathetic thought.

His Grandfather would never change, now that's a fact.

He owed Tyson the best years of his damn life. Tyson showed him the beauty of life and true friendship. And Kai knew that Tyson would always be there to support him whatever he'll do.

And he'll be there too, although he'll just be by the sides—or by the wall—to support Tyson in whatever he'll do.

Tyson still bladed, and so does Max. But he has retired. For one simple reason, he was tired of it. He has also out-grown the game.

He still had his passion to blade and he still practices secretly every morning, but he just—you know, tired of all the drama, evil scientist trying to capture his Dranzer, new teams trying to throw him off his throne as the Second World's Best Blader.

He was just sick of it.

He also had a fiancée, but that was a long time ago. She was a blader too, Julia Fernandez. He had to say he was kind of attracted to her, but he never called it love, just simple plain attraction.

After all, he is still human and it was normal for people to be attracted with some people. And it also seemed that Julia was also attracted to him. But then she went over board one day.

She told him that she loved him, Kai didn't like it. He didn't like clingy people.

His Grandfather was also a bit clingy, calling him whenever he needed him and he can't do anything about that and still goes to see the old man—maybe because he felt grateful.

He didn't need two clingy people in his life. So he ignored her then after a couple of weeks she left for Paris and cancelled the wedding.

He was a bit saddened because she left without saying a mere goodbye to him. But he didn't show it, he just said that he wanted her to leave. He had to accept the fact that he and Julia are—opposites when it comes to the thing people called 'love'.

She was one of the romantic sorts; he was not.

He despised women since then. Maybe he did 'love' Julia a little, but he wouldn't admit it. He didn't know why but he despised women.

He saw them as ambitious little wretches, who think can make every man fall on his knees with their deadly kisses and then leave because they found someone better. It was pathetic, and he didn't like it.

Kai knew he was good looking, so just as he expected when he and Julia broke up, women of different races came flooding in throwing themselves at him. He just used what they had and threw them away when he didn't want them anymore.

He was known the Enigma of all Players.

He often baffled women's mind but he was good in bed so they didn't mind that he didn't talk that much. He just gave his opinion in a cold tone or 'hn'ed. Either way, it didn't matter to them.

"This is your pilot speaking," A calm voice said over the PA, Kai snapped back from his thought into the plane, "We will be arriving shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the landing. Thank you for riding Blue Wolf airlines."

"The pilot always says the same thing over and over again," The fat woman beside Kai said, looking at him, "He's getting a bit predictable don't you think?"

Kai turned back to the window and looked out, finally he could see the ground. The clouds had cleared. Below was a magnificent view of Shanghai, China. He could already see the runway of Pudong International Airport.

He picked up his black knapsack from under his chair and placed it on his lap. He could still hear his 'seatmate' talking about random stuff. He found it weird how a lot of people are able to talk too much with someone they didn't know but just a couple of minutes ago.

The plane bumped a little as it skidded on the runway.

After a few minutes the seatbelt light was turned off and some stewardesses told the passengers that it was okay to get off the plane now. Kai sat there waiting for everyone to leave, he glanced out the sky. There were some dark clouds forming by the mountains.

It's going to rain today.

"Sir," A stewardess with a pretty face asked him, she was raising both her brows, "Is there any problem?"

Kai narrowed his gaze, he didn't notice that he was the only one left, he quickly stood up and walked past the stewardess, passing another stewardess as he went. He was about to take a step down the ladder when he heard the stewardess who asked him a while ago say,

"Did you see that guy who just left? He looks hot huh? Too bad he seemed temperamental."

Kai smirked then he continued on his way. Boris included a note in the tickets he sent Kai this morning it said that Yuriy Valkov was going to fetch him from the airport. He gritted his teeth remembering the word 'fetch', it seemed like he was a dog or a mere dumb animal.

He walked through gate16 and found himself in the middle of a shopping area. He grunted as he walked towards Canglang Ting Restaurant, where Boris said Yuriy was going to wait for him.

In a matter of seconds he saw Yuriy arguing with some woman in Chinese, he approached them.

"Zhe xie shi shen me?" Yuriy said, his Russian accent still present in his voice, Kai rose an amuse brow, he never knew Yuriy knows how to speak Chinese. Kai also knows how to speak in Chinese. Kai's mind quickly translated what Yuriy just said, 'What are these?'

He glanced at the bento box Yuriy was holding, he was pointing at the box with a black pen in his hand.

"Na shi yi zhi bi…" The woman replied, rolling her eyes.

Kai smirked, the woman thought Yuriy was asking what the pen was so she replied, 'That is a pen.' He placed a hand at Yuriy's shoulder,

"Nihao ma..?" he greeted, Yuriy was also a bit close to him, they were team mates twice and he had a respect for the guy.

Yuriy glanced at the teen beside him, he smirk. "Hey Kai," he greeted, "How was the flight? I trust it has been nice, yes?"

Kai ignored Yuriy and glanced at the woman he was talking to, "Qing nin ti wo gei Mr. Cheng da ge dian hua hao ma?" Kai said, Yuriy scoffed, Kai turned to him, "I know the owner here."

Yuriy nodded and sat on one of the stools.

The walls of the restaurant were read and the furnishings were all black. There were a lot of aerial plants hanging by the corners.

He glanced at Kai who was still talking to the woman, how did the guy know so many languages? Kai knew Russian, Japanese, English, French, German, Swedish, and now Chinese?

"Ok." The woman said walking towards the kitchen.

Yuriy sat straight up upon hearing the woman speak in English, she knew how to speak English all along? Why did she give him a hard time?! Kai sat down beside him, "That little wretch knows how to speak English, yes?" Yuriy asked, raising a brow.

"No." Kai replied, "All she knows is Ok." He was about to ask Yuriy what his Grandfather wanted now when the kitchen door opened, a fat man grinned at Kai. He took out his hand at Kai, who quickly took it.

"Long time no see, Kai." He greeted, "I'm glad you still remember me though. I thought you forgot."

He had a toothy grin, his two fangs were missing, he had a fat face, a bald head that seemed to shine when the lights hit it, small eyes, and a long black beard reaching to his fat tummy.

Kai smirked, "I'll never forget you, Mr. Cheng," he said, he was grateful to this man. He helped Kai back in his younger years, when he was lost. And he also helped repair Dranzer, she was damaged because of some damn battle. But Kai won that one nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Cheng asked, pulling a stool from inside the counter, he sat across the two, he glanced at Yuriy, "And who is this? Your face looks so familiar.."

"Yuriy Valkov," Yuriy replied, extending his hand out. The man quickly took it, smiling. "I'm one of Kai's team mates.."

"Oh yes, I remember know. Your bit beast is a wolf, right?" Mr. Cheng asked, raising a brow, he lot go of Yuriy's hand.

"Yes, that is correct," Yuriy replied, then he remembered the bento box he has been holding, he placed it on the table, "Can you tell me what is inside this, yes?"

Mr. Cheng studied the bento box, it has red stripes at the top, "Oh, cao tou quan zi." He replied, grinning, "It's stir-fried pig intestine with alfalfa.. Quite tasty.."

Yuriy almost puked, "That's just gross.." he said, then he bowed, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to disrespect your cooking. But—pig intestine?"

"No worries," Mr. Cheng replied, "It's is quite tasty. I'll cook more for you." He quickly stood up and entered the kitchen.

"No!" Yuriy tried to protest but Mr. Cheng didn't hear him, he sat back on the seat and glanced at Kai, who just shrugged his shoulders, "I hate pigs."

XXXXXXX

"Shall we head to a hotel or to your Grandfather's Villa?" Yuriy asked as he started the car and placed on his seatbelt. Mr. Cheng allowed them to have dinner that's on the house; he wanted Yuriy to try the Cao tou quan zi so much. "I think you want to rest, yes?"

Kai raised a brow at him, "The Villa and cut the crap, what's with the accent and manners?" He asked, glancing out the window, "You and I know you don't speak like that..."

Yuriy chuckled, Kai knew him too well. "Everyone in Russia speaks like this now, quite weird really…" He said glancing from right to left before stepping on the gas, "I'm glad you didn't like me speaking like that, its so frustrating.."

"So why do you speak like that when it's frustrating?" Kai asked, leaning his head on the glass window, the rain starting to fall. He was right. It's raining.

"Because I wanted everyone in China to know I'm Russian.." he replied, clicking the wiper on, "I'm just proud of it. You are proud too, yes?"

Kai narrowed his gaze at him, Yuriy chuckled, "Whoa, not the death glare." He said as he turned the steering wheel to the small highway heading to the outskirts of Shanghai, "You never changed, Kai.. Although I must say you became a bit more friendly.."

"Hn." Kai commented, leaning his head back on the glass window.

XXXXXXX

"Kai!" Yuriy called, shaking his companion's shoulder, "Hey, wake up…"

He glanced at the map he was holding, was he lost? He was sure this was the way to the villa. He heard Kai groan, he glanced at him. "Kai, yo! Wake up and help me, damn it!"

Yuriy was getting a bit frustrated with the map. He couldn't understand the characters. It was really getting to him.

"What?" Kai snapped, stretching a bit, he glanced out the window, "Where is this?" he glanced back at Yuriy, who's brows almost connected while staring at the map. They were lost.

Kai took the map and twitched a brow, he handed it back to Yuriy, "This is a Beijing map." He said simply, "Stop the car."

"What?" Yuriy burst out, "Stupid clerk, I told her Shanghai map. I can't stop.." He glanced at the rear view mirror, that car behind them has been following them since they left the airport.

"We have _bugs_."

Kai quickly glanced at the side mirror, "So there is." He muttered, he sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. They're probably sent by that damn Kingston.

"We have to lose them," Yuriy said, glancing at him, "Don't you know the way to the villa?"

"No." Kai replied, "besides if I knew we won't have time to escape, look they got us up front."

Yuriy quickly glanced to the front; a car was stopping there, its headlights turned on. Yuriy hesitantly stepped on the gas, he and Kai exchanged a look before they both stepped out of the car.

The car following them stopped too, five men got out carrying long metal rods in their hands. Kai glanced at the other car, he could see about twelve shadows of people. Seventeen versus two?

He smirked, "I'm guessing Kingston sent you." He said, putting his hands in his pocket, "Is he too chicken to face me?"

They didn't answer; they had masks on so that their identity will not be known. They slowly walked towards the two. Yuriy smirked, he hadn't had work out in a long time, he was glad he was going to now.

"One who gets the lowest number of kills drives." He said, smirking.

"Hn." He heard Kai reply.

Two men yelled as they ran towards Yuriy, raising their rods towards the dark heavens. Yuriy easily dodged the first rods aimed at him and held the second one with his hand. He started spinning around in his place, the man holding the second rod wouldn't let go. So Yuriy just bumped him with the other.

They both fell on the ground.

"I have two, Kai.." he announced, smirking, "how about you?"

"Six." Kai answered, kicking an attacker in the stomach and turning to plant a punch at the one behind him, "Eight."

Yuriy rolled his eyes, "Great." He muttered, "I guess I'm still driving."

XXXXXXX

Rei Kon jumped from one branch to another, he was dripping wet. He has been looking all over for Joseph, a friend of his. They were playing hide and seek with the village children, still Joseph hasn't returned. He and Kevin were currently looking for him when the rain poured.

_BANG!_

Rei froze; he looked to where the sound came from. "Poachers?" he muttered, then he carefully made his way towards the noise. He saw a lot of men in black attacking two others who looked like civilians. He gritted his teeth two against seventeen is not fair. And he hated that.

He quickly jumped down the tree and helped them.

He pulled a man off a two-toned teen and kicked his stomach; he extended a hand out to the fallen teen. The teen just shrugged it off and stood up without any help.

"HIIYYA!" the last man standing yelled, pulling out a knife and aiming it at Rei.

Rei didn't notice the man, so his reaction was late. The knife was about to plunge into his flesh when a metal rod hit the attacker's forehead first. He gasped.

He heard the attacker yelped, he swiftly turned around only to trip on his own two feet.

He prepared himself for the fall when two hands caught him. He gazed into crimson and felt that he has seen those eyes before… a long long time ago.

But where?

XXXXXXX

**Sai Cutie says**: Thanks for reading, you!

Please spare some time to review.


	2. Dreams

**Title:** Beyond Everything Else

**Authoress: **Sai Cutie

**A/N: **Hi! It's me again, yours truly, Sai! yay! Finally I got to post this up, sorry if it was late. Thanks a lot to all who added this story to their alerts thingy. Much appreciated guys. And to those who left a review, thank you--So nice people.

Anyway, I decided to put a 'I will update on this date' thingy, because sometimes my lazy side gets the better of me. And slack off instead of sitting on the computer chair typing all the way, heh.

Okay, I'm rambling. I'll stop now. Read on, and again I ask kindly for your feedbacks, so that we will have a much more happy relationship when we hear each other out. Don't you agree?

XXXXXXX

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes…"_

_-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.-_

XXXXXXX

The rain fell hard on them, soaking them to the bones. Lightning bolts electrified the sky that made goose bumps slowly appear on Rei's smooth pale yellow skin. He felt his cheeks burning up as he looked deep into the eyes of the attractive stranger, who saved his butt from being the knives new **live** sheath. "I.." he started but his voice seemed to be lost, he was feeling a bit awkward.

He cleared his throat and slowly got up to his feet. He noticed that the men who attacked them were all running towards their own respective cars. He gasped when he noticed one man open a grenade and throw it inside the automobile in the center.

"Granade!" He yelled, "Get down!"

He laid down flat on the wet earth, the two other followed, covering their heads. One, two, three… fifteen, sixteen.. Rei took a quick peek, there was no explosion. He stood up, brushing away some wet mud clinging to his white traditional button-up shirt.

"We've been duped." He said calmly walking to the car, which windows were now all broken and it looks so beaten up, "The grenade didn't blow off."

Rei glanced at the red head walking towards the car, a pissed off expression on his face. "Who were those people?" Rei asked, raising a brow as the red head got in and tried to start the car, "Why were they after you?"

"Stop being nosy, kid." The red head replied, taking his keys out. The car won't start, those men were fast, he didn't even notice them fidgeting with his precious car. He just brought this baby two months ago!

"What you don't know won't hurt you." The red head continued as he walked toward the attractive one, "What do we do now, Kai? The car won't start, we can't stay in the car because of the broken glass, and we're lost. And worst of all, I have a Beijing map."

"What are doing being here in Shanghai with a Beijing map?" Rei asked, an amused smirk on his lips, "Shouldn't you be carrying a Shanghai one?"

"I would if only that damn store clerk listened intently to what I was saying!" he growled, "Store clerks are supposed to know how to speak English right?" He tucked both of his hands inside his pocket and sighed.

"Shi," Rei replied, "But I'm not too sure, I haven't tried working as a clerk yet." He glanced around, his dark-colored hair was dripping weth, and he felt cold and weird at the same time. It was—mind blowing? The boy named Kai was mind blowing, he looked away feeling ashamed of himself for thinking thoughts like that.

"Err—I have a suggestion, why don't you stay with me? My village isn't that far away, we'll just rest and head out to the city the next day. Or just after the storm passes, it's quite dangerous to be going to town when it's raining like this hard." Rei suggested, tilting his head a bit to the sides, "What do you think? Sounds good?"

The red head glanced at the one called Kai and shrugged his shoulders as if meaning to say 'you decide'. He ran a hand down his dripping face, he felt cold and he just wanted to sleep. His whole body was aching from the fighting, especially his knuckles.

Kai nodded at him, he looked relieved because of Kai's decision. He turned to Rei, "Is it ok if we stay for a night?" he asked, raising both brows.

"Méi wèntí.." Rei replied, but he quickly translated, "No problem, heh." He turned around to head inside the forest, "Follow me," He smiled to himself when he heard their footsteps following closely behind him.

XXXXXXX

Kai glanced up from the wet puddles and stared at the small village in the center of a valley surrounded by high plateaus. Small huts circled around each other as if in an effort to protect each and everyone in the small tribe. There was no one outside their warm cozy huts to greet their Russian visitors. The Chinese warrior led them to a medium sized hut with four rooms, one kitchen, two rooms and a small bathroom.

Kai had a small smirk on his lips when he noticed how very well kept everything was, the floor were cemented but the wall and ceilings were all made from leaves, hay, straws, and other things that can be made into a warm sturdy hut. In the first room, which is the kitchen, was a soft sofa set on the right side, while on the left side was a small refrigerator and a stove.

A table was placed beside the stove, some plates, cups, mugs, forks, spoons, spatulas, and some other things you need were all placed in large containers and placed on top of the table. In the center of the room was a four-person dining table. And on the ceiling were light bulbs ready to guide their way in the dark stormy night.

"Huānyíng," the chinese warrior said to them, grinning like a cat. Kai noticed that he did look like a cat with his cute small little fangs. The red head glanced at Kai, but Kai kept his gaze on the warrior. (Translation: Welcome,)

"Xièxiè." Kai replied, a satisfied smirk on his lips when he saw the warrior gasp. "What?" he asked, raising an innocent brow. (Translation: Thank you.)

"Zĕnyàng??" the warrior spit out, "You know pinyin? Not much people know how to speak that, most just know the popular one, Mandarin." (Translation: How??)

"Wo huì shuō yìdiăn," Kai replied, plopping on of the sofas, "Nĭ jiào shénme míngzi?" (Translation: I speak very little. What's your name?)

"Rei," the warrior replied, narrowing his golden tiger-like eyes at Kai, "Yours?"

"Kai," He replied, and then he jerked his head towards Yuriy, "This is Yuriy, we're Russian."

Yuriy nodded at Rei as he walked towards the sofa's other end and took a seat, "Nice to meet you," he said in an annoyed tone, "But maybe next time you can speak in English."—he narrowed his gaze at Kai—"Since I don't know how to speak or translate this—Pinyin. Thing. Shit."

Kai raised a brow at Yuriy and crossed his legs together with his arms. It was not his fault he doesn't know how to speak or understand pinyin. It's quite a simple language really, much like mandarin but a little different at the same time.

"Sorry," Rei apologized, bowing his head a little, "I should have been more sensitive to you, do you want to take a rest now?"—he walked towards one of the other doors—"This room has two bed,"—he pointed to the door directly opposite to the door he was standing nearly now—"That one has a queen sized bed. I sleep in the room with two beds. Take a pick."

Yuriy glanced at Kai, smirking, "You wanna sleep beside me buddy?" he asked, "We'll be warmer when we sleep with someone in a bed."—he turned to Rei—"Don't you think so?"

Rei raised a brow, _Are they both—lovers? _

"I—I guess.." he spattered, shrugging his shoulders, he glanced at the two. He was also eager to hit the hay, his back was hurting from finding Joseph all afternoon and then getting into a fight where he almost died if it wasn't for Kai.

"So?' he asked, clearing his throat, "You sleeping together then? I'm going to bed now I'm quite ti—"

"I'm sleeping with Rei," Kai suddenly interrupted, narrowing his crimson gaze at Yuriy before he walked past Rei and inside the small room.

When he first entered the room, the first things he saw were two bed on opposite sides, a bed table in the center and a small window just above the table. On the table was a purple lava lamp, some paper and a pen.

He sat on the empty and less messy bed on the right side and laid his head softly on the pillow. He heard Rei saying good night to Yuriy and a door opening and closing. His eyes remained closed. He heard Rei sigh as he sat on his own bed and took off his shoes and began drifting to the dream world too...

XXXXXXXX

_A young nun ran out of the monastery deep in the woods and never looked back. She arrived at a small shade house by the highway and sat there, trying to hold in her tears. She had a brown cloak over her, never allowing anyone to see her hair and eyes. "Annielyn!" Some one called behind her, she gasped as she turned around and--_

**SLAM!!**

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

Kai's crimson orbs snapped open, he quickly sat up trying to catch his breathe. He felt beads of sweat slowly running down his spine and some still forming on his temples. He quickly got out of bed and looked out the small window. It was still raining; they still can't go down to the city.

He turned around and walked towards the door when it flew open, almost hitting him in the face. He narrowed his gaze at Yuriy, "Can you knock next time?" he snapped at the Russian.

Yuriy grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry." He replied, opening the door more, "Come on out. We still can't leave, it's raining." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he ransacked through it.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you ask Rei first?" he asked plopping down on one of the dinning chairs, he resting his elbow on the table, his long fingers slowly massaging his chin, "Where is he anyway?"

"He said to feel at home," Yuriy protested, "I can't feel at home with scanning through the fridge."—he took out some packs of meat—"I'm cooking us breakfast. Rei? He said he'll be outside, feeding the chickens if you need him."

Kai stood up; he'll feel better after a walk. Away from Yuriy. "I'll go for a walk," Kai said, opening the front door, "Try not to burn the house down this time." He slammed the door shut behind him and walked away from the hut, his hands tucked inside his pocket. He could hear Yuriy telling him to bring an umbrella cause its raining.

Yuriy always liked cooking, but he never got to study it and stuff. All he did was blade and blade for Boris. But whatever, past is past.

Kai stopped on his tracks, "That reminds me," he muttered, "What is my purpose for coming here?" He turned around back into the direction of the cottage when he spotted an old bald man sitting on a rock, both his hands out and his legs in an Indian seat position. His eyes were closed and he had a long white beard.

"Sometimes," The man suddenly spoke up, snapping his eyes open revealing small onyx dots, "the heart sees what the eyes can not. Sometimes the heart hears what the ears can not."

Kai raised a brow at him, but continued on his way. That was weird. So weird. He opened the door and glanced at the spot where Yuriy was standing when he went out, he froze. It was the nun in his dreams! She turned to him, still covered with her cloak, her lips revealing a small sweet smile.

Was he still asleep?

"Kai," she said, her voice slowly turning into a hoarse, masculine one, "Hey Kai? What's the matter? Hey? You're zoning out? And you look pale!"

Kai shook his head and blinked a couple of times, his eyes refocused again but the nun was replaced by Rei. He furrowed his brows, what was that? A hallucination? "Hn. Sorry." He replied, walking to the sofa and plopping down to take a seat, "Where's Yuriy?"

"He, uhh—went out to buy something," Rei replied, grinning at him, "What do you want for breakfast?" He was slicing some onions and garlic. He turned on the stove and glanced back at Kai,

"Yuriy asked me to make an egg omelet. Do you eat that?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah," he replied, glancing around the room. There were a couple of frames on the walls. One was a sketched portrait of Rei, the one beside it was Rei with the—White Tigers? Kai snapped his attention to Rei, who was now busy slicing some tomatoes,

"You know the White Tigers?" he asked, almost standing from his seat, "You never mentioned to me."

"Oops," Rei replied, a slight pink running over his cheeks, "Sorry, I forgot. They're out of the village now, doing some stuff. Do you know how to use the chop sticks?"

Kai nodded, absently.

"Good," Rei chirped, putting all the garlic in the hot pan. The garlic starts to sizzle because of the hot oil. A wonderful aroma fills the small hut, "Because that's all the eating utensils I have. Except for some soup spoons." Rei continued as he grabbed the rubber spatula, "Smells good!"

"Yeah," Kai agreed still staring at the White Tiger's picture, "Yeah. It's good." Is Rei a blader?

XXXXXXX

Yuriy slowly walked back to the small hut; ignoring almost every native he passed by. He turned the knob and plopped down on the sofa; Kai and Rei were both already eating their breakfasts in complete silence, only the rain making some sounds. "I bumped into some old bald crazy man," He said, breaking the silence, "He was saying something about reincarnation and stuff. It was creepy."

"Heh," Rei replied, "You must be talking about our Shifu," He took a huge gulp of fresh water and grinned, "He's a bit crazy at times," he added, "But he's really good at training me in Wushu."

"Wushu?" Yuriy asked, raising a brow, he stood up and sat on an empty chair and started eating. He was hungry, "What's that? Something like karate?"

Rei nodded, "Yep," he replied, "Kindda. But in wushu we use animal techniques, like the crane, snake and the tiger. And shifu is what we call our teacher or sensei in Japanese."

"Oh." Yuriy replied, taking a bite on the egg omelet on his plate. He glanced out the window above the sink, the rain was finally stopping. "Hey," he said, smiling a bit, "Rain's stopping."

Rei bit his lower lip, he really didn't want them to go so soon. "Uhmm, the road still a little wet," He said, which is half true, "You can't go yet. We have to wait for a few more days. Maybe three more?"

"But—" Yuriy began to protest when the door slammed open. A fat man with a bald head and small eyes walked in. He kneeled at Rei,

"Rei," he started, "Shifu wants to see you,"

Rei glanced at his two visitors and quickly walked out, with the fat guy following right behind him. Yuriy and Kai glanced at each other briefly then returned back to their eating.

XXXXXXXX

Rei bowed before the old man sitting on a tall wooden chair that looked like a throne, "Yes, Shifu?" He quickly asked, "You called for me."

The Shifu jumped down of the throne and walked towards Rei. He was a bit smaller than Rei was maybe he just reached a couple of inches above Rei's waist. He held a stick on his right hand and his other hand always kept behind him.

"Rei Kon, " he started, smiling, "I have made a decision."

Rei looked at him unexpectedly. Could it be about the tournament? "You're going to the Wushu national tournament," Shifu continued, "You're going to bring your two visitors with you so you can leave them in the city. That will be all."

He turned around, "I'll do a briefing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Shifu." Rei said gratefully, "Thank you so much." He turned around and ran outside, letting himself be soaked in the rain, this was the best part of his life! And his going to the city with his two new friends.

What could happen?

XXXXXXXX

**+ SNEAK PREVIEW (a nugget because I'm super late for posting!) +**

Rei closed his eyes for a few seconds as he and Kai walk upstairs to Yuriy's flat. He has been having some weird wet dreams about Kai. It was weird, so weird. It felt right but he knew it was wrong.

The next thing he knew was that Kai was pushing him against the wall and kissing him on his trembling lips. What the--? "Kai.." he managed to speak as he looked at Kai's strong crimson orbs. He was so confused.

What was happening?

**+ END OF SNEAK PREVIEW +**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Sai Cutie says:** Thanks so much for reading, harhar. Thanks, you!

I hope you enjoyed it, I promise next chapter will be much better. Again sorry for the late posting, and again I ask for your completely honest feedback.

Thanks.


End file.
